Choices and Impulses
by waterrain
Summary: The choices and impulses that a person might make in life. Side Note In this FanFic All Nations are Completely Human. Each chapter is a drabble/one shot. All kinds of pairings and one sided pairings too.
1. Drives Me Insane

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. A drabble. Ivan is Russia's Human Name while Alfred is America's Human Name. This drabble is an Ivan and Alfred pairing.**

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Drives Me Insane_**

"You drive me insane." Ivan commented innocently to Alfred as he walked closer to the smiling brightly blond American with blue eyes. "You drive me crazy."

"It is one of my talents." Alfred said cheerfully as he walked closer to the faintly smiling Russia and grinned widely at him. "You drive me insane too, Ivan."

They grabbed each other and kissed at the same time. It was passionate, lustful, and a battle field. It was a tie and Alfred looked at the violet eyed man with half-lidded blue eyes.

"Ready for another make-out session?" Alfred asked smoothly and a bright smile was on his lips.

"Of course." Ivan told him and this was how it went for a few hours. In the end their lips were bloodied and sore. Along with their neck and shoulder area being covered in hickies and starting to bruise.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Without A Thought

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. A drabble. Gilbert is Prussia's Human Name while Ludwig is Germany's Human Name. This drabble has Gilbert kissing Ludwig while drunk.**

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Without A Thought_**

Gilbert kissed Ludwig deeply on the lips, he had his arms wrapped around Ludwig's, and had him against the wall.

"Bruder, Are you drunk?" Ludwig asked him flatly and he sighed for his brothers breath smelled like beer along with tasting like beer too.

"Please don't remind me that we are brothers." Gilbert managed to say before kissing him again and after a moment pulled away. "Why did you have to remind me, West."

Ludwig sighed to himself, grabbed Gilbert's arm, and led him.

"You kiss others without a thought when you are drunk." Ludwig commented calmly and he added. "It is a never ending cycle and in the morning you have a hang-over."

Gilbert's eyes were closing, Ludwig shook his head, and he put his older brother to bed.

'Just like last night you will forget kissing me.' Ludwig briefly thought as he covered up Gilbert and mentally sighed. 'Without a thought of how I feel about it. You have kissed other people and forget about it. Why is that I like your kisses? Why do I feel annoyed when you kiss other people? These questions are better left unanswered.'

"Good night, Bruder." Ludwig said before walking away and then closed the door behind him. To be honest Gilbert recalls kissing his younger brother, but pretends to forget and acts as if everything is fine. Questions were never asked in the morning or ever.

'It is better if acting as if I forgot about kissing him.' Gilbert mentally thought each morning while having a cold shower. 'I want to do more to him, but I can't bring myself for then he might really hate me. This feeling of want and longing is only one sided. He is my baby bruder, but yet I want him in a way a sibling shouldn't...I'm an awful bruder.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Just Drinking Cola

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Arthur is England's Human Name while Alfred is America's Human Name. This drabble has Arthur and Alfred.**

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Just Drinking Cola_**

Arthur watched as his American friend Alfred F Jones gulped down a cup of Cola and he couldn't stop his cheeks from burning. It was because of the sounds that Alfred made while drinking, the gulping, and hearing him swallow made Arthur's mind go deep down into a gutter.

He watched as Alfred's tongue darted out to lick off the small remains of cola on his lips and Arthur tried to focus on drinking the hot tea.

"Another cup of cola." Alfred said cheerfully to the waitress and within a minute there was that sound that made Arthur do something reckless, but he did not want to risk losing his friendship with Alfred.

'Just focus on the tea, Arthur. Not the arousing and erotic sounds that Alfred makes when gulping down cola.' Arthur thought firmly to himself and closed his eyes briefly trying to block out the sounds. 'It is bloody hopeless to try and tune him out. Those slurping, gulping, and swallowing sounds he makes while innocently drinking cola. Not a single dirty thought in his mind.'

"Hey, Arthur. Why are your cheeks red?" Alfred asked smoothly, a grin on his lips, and he tilted his head. "I was thinking of you when I was drinking the cola."

Arthur gapped at him, he couldn't believe it, and felt as if he was going to faint.

"Just kidding, Artie." Alfred said cheerfully, but then winked and added. "Or am I?"

Alfred paid for the drinks, he lightly grabbed Arthur by the elbow, and then whispered quietly into his ear.

"I'll do to you what I did to the cola. I will drink you up. I noticed the way you stared at me with such longing and wanting." Alfred whispered and then added. "Let's go to my house there is no one home."

'To think I had thought he was just innocently drinking cola.' Arthur briefly thought and he looked at Alfred. 'He did it on purpose making those sounds.'

"Sounds good." Arthur said to him and he recieved a bright smile.

"I'll blow you away, Artie. Get it 'Blow You Away' because I'm going to blow you." Alfred said in a low voice and Arthur's cheeks turned red.

"And to think I thought you were innocent." Arthur commented and Alfred snickered.

"And to think I thought you wouldn't get the whole Blow You Away." Alfred stated cheerfully and he opened up the door to his house. "I didn't know you were thinking dirty thoughts too."

"Only a moron wouldn't get the Blow You Away comment." Arthur said calmly and he noticed that Alfred was grinning.

"I'll give you oral in the bathroom. Oral health. You know mouth health. Get it?" Alfred told him playfully and they walked to the bathroom. Arthur was leaning against the door, Alfred was standing in front of him, and they were looking at each other.

"I'll get down on my knees and do a special job." Alfred said smoothly as he unzipped and pulled down Arthur's pants. "Wow, Kinky. You have no underwear."

"Just get down to it." Arthur stated bluntly and he couldn't tell if Alfred was being serious or just messing around with his mind.

"Heh, I'm down on my knees. So I'm down to it. You know your pensis I'm down to it." Alfred said happily and he felt Arthur's hand on the back of his head.

"For the love of the Queen." Arthur started to say, but then he couldn't finish for Alfred's lips were on his lower regions and could only moan 'Alfred', but he also groaned 'You bloody tease' when Alfred decided to be slow as a snail.

"I don't love any Queen or King or Prince or Princess. After all I'm an American and there are no royal family's here, but I do love an Englishman." Alfred said smoothly as he looked at Arthur and grinned widely. "You speak English and Your a Man. Plus your from England. Get it."

Arthur groaned and wondered how on earth he fell for an American like Alfred F Jones when he says such corny puns along with explaining them too.

"I love an American and I'm wondering why at the moment because of that pun." Arthur commented calmly, he wiped Alfred's lip with his thumb, and tasted it. "It tastes rather odd."

Alfred smiled brightly and he licked the rest of it off of Arthur's thumb.

"Let's go to the kitchen and just drink some cola after we take a shower together." Alfred said cheerfully and he grinned at Arthur's flushed cheeks. "Yep, You will finally see my heroic body all wet and slippery."

"And to think I thought you had no dirty thoughts, Alfred." Arthur managed to say and he swiftly took off Alfred's outfit.

"Wow, You really are working fast now." Alfred commented to him and he was pushed slightly by Arthur who looked determined.

"Be careful when an Englishman is determined." Arthur said calmly as he quickly undressed and walked inside of the shower behind Alfred. "How long have you teased me?"

"Heh, About three years." Alfred told him honestly and grinned. "I had wanted to be a hero by letting you make the first move, but you didn't get the hints or anything."

Arthur couldn't believe it, but yet he could for it is Alfred after all and to be honest would anyone ever really understand or get Alfred's little hints. Of course the drinking of Cola in such a way should have been a big hint, but he had thought that Alfred didn't mean anything and simply had been drinking cola. Yet it turned out Alfred was thinking about something else and Arthur didn't know exactly what Alfred had been thinking.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. A Mini Skirt

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Feliks is Poland's Human Name while Toris is **Lithuania's **Human Name. This drabble has Feliks and Toris.**

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_A Mini Skirt_**

"So, Toris. What do you think of this like mini skirt?" Feliks asked calmly and he tilted his head at him. "Does it look nice?"

"Yes, It looks nice." Toris replied simply in agreement, he looked away for his cheeks were burning slightly from the sight, and didn't want Feliks to see.

"Really?" Feliks asked causally and he hid a grin. "You think it looks nice?"

"Yes." Toris told him and didn't see the bright smile on Feliks lips.

"Cool because I got one in your size and stuff. So we can totally hit the night club. Party and have some colored alcoholic drinks." Feliks commented cheerfully as he hugged him tightly and dragged Toris to the closest. There words of 'Feliks, Why do I have to wear a skirt', 'Feliks, Why are you strong when you want to dress me up?', and 'Do we have to go to the night club, Feliks?'.

"There you go, Toris. You look sexy. Of course I'll be the naughty one. Together we are sexy and naughty. We don't need anyone like bitchy." Feliks said happily and Toris was blushing along with being quiet. "Seriously, I think being naughty is better than being sexy. Being sexy is better than being bitchy."

This happened every single time Feliks cross-dressed. He always without fail also has Toris cross-dress and they stay out until about one in the morning. This time it had been a mini skirt.

"Like don't worry, Toris. We won't be arrested this time." Feliks commented smoothly and he smiled brightly at him before adding. "This time we won't be caught stealing the big pink pony statue. This time we are going after the small pink pony statues, okay."

In the end Feliks and Toris were arrested for stealing several small pink pony's. Feliks had reasoned that 'Like a lot of small pink pony statues would like totally make a big one' and Toris regretted going along with it.

"Like we are super best friend, Toris. Since we got like arrested together." Feliks commented happily and then giggled. "I'm like totally gone with the wind. I'm drunk."

Toris closed his eyes, he shook his head while sighing to himself, and Feliks clung to him.

"I'm naughty, Toris. You are sexy. We are the Sexy Naughty Duo. No, Wait for it. The Naughty Sexy Duo. Since I'm like number one while you are number two." Feliks said cheerfully and giggled before kissing Toris lightly on the lips. "I'm like so naughty like a naughty and giggly school girl."

"Do I need to be punished Sexy?" Feliks managed to ask calmly and he still clung to Toris. "I have been so bad and naughty. Oh, I need a spanking. Will you spank this naughty girl?"

Toris's cheeks were flushed, he shook his head, and Feliks sulked. They were only in jail for an hour before being released after Alfred paid the money.

"Thank you so much." Toris said to Alfred and he received a bright smile.

"No problem. I'm a hero after all." Alfred stated smoothly and grinned. "It looks like you and Feliks had another party hard kind of night. This time it started with a mini skirt instead of a dress."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Heroic Or Awesome

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This drabble has Gilbert, Alfred, and Ludwig.**

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Heroic Or Awesome_**

"Being awesome is better than being considered heroic." Gilbert said smugly and his head was held up high.

"Being heroic is better than being called awesome." Alfred stated firmly and his cheeks were puffed out.

Ludwig sighed to himself for this has been going on for an hour and he decided to be the one to solve the issue without picking sides.

"Being awesome and heroic go hand in hand together. For being heroic means being awesome. Also normally being awesome means being heroic for doing something such as being good." Ludwig commented bluntly and he added calmly. "My bruder is not awesome or heroic for he never behaves himself. Alfred, You cause problems at times and that means that you are not awesome or heroic. So the debate of which one is better becomes pointless."

Alfred and Gilbert gave each other a look before looking at Ludwig with serious eyes.

"Problem solved." Ludwig stated out loud, but then he was tackled by Gilbert and Alfred.

"I'm awesome." Gilbert said in a serious voice as he pinched Ludwig's cheeks.

"I'm heroic." Alfred said firmly as he held Ludwig's wrists together.

"Whatever. Just get off of me." Ludwig told them firmly in an irritated voice and after a few minutes they were off. He decided to leave for those two had started up again after three minutes.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Empty Or Not

**_I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Feliciano is Italy's Human Name while Ludwig is Germany's Human Name. This drabble has the pairing of Feliciano and Ludwig._**

**_Choices and Impulses _**

**_By waterrain_**

**_Empty Or Not_**

Ludwig triple checked all of the windows, making sure they were locked, and closed. Along with making sure the front and back door was locked along with having the chain on it.

"Finally I have the house to myself. He left before I arrived here." Ludwig said to himself and he was grateful that his bruder Gilbert decided to sleep over at Francis's house. "No one is here."

He stripped off his jacket, shirt, and jeans. Gilbert had somehow broke the A/C last night while Ludwig was over at Feliciano's helping the Italian study for a history test.

"Honestly, My bruder breaks things so easily." Ludwig muttered as he took off his boxers.

"Wow, I'm jealous since you are bigger than me." Feliciano commented cheerfully while smiling brightly and looking at Ludwig's lower area.

'We only make out and I have not ever seen Ludwig without his boxers on.' Feliciano mentally thought as he stared at the German's lower region.

"What the hell!" Ludwig yelled at him, he quickly pulled his boxers back up, and his cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

"Your brother let me in before he left to go to Francis's house. I wanted to surprise you." Feliciano said happily and he tilted his head. "Your cheeks are red, vee."

Ludwig ignored him while he put back on his jeans, shirt, and jacket.

"Surprises are not good for me." Ludwig stated simply and then he sighed deeply for his plans of being naked in the house was gone.

"Oh, but I really like surprising people. It is hot in your house, vee. Do you like being hot and pretty, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked innocently and he was smiling brightly at him.

"Yes…Wait what did you just ask?" Ludwig asked Feliciano and he looked at the Italian.

"I forgot." Feliciano said cheerfully, he hugged the blond, and looked up at him. "My twin is not home and it is not hot there."

Ludwig pushed him away and he mentally sighed for Feliciano likes hugging for some reason.

"Okay." Ludwig told him calmly and then added. "My bruder somehow broke the A/C. I'll help you study at your house."

Feliciano nodded and he suddenly held Ludwig's hand.

"Let's go, Ludwig." Feliciano commented smoothly and then asked cheerfully "Can I copy from you?"

"No, I refuse to let you copy." Ludwig stated firmly and they walked out of the house. "I will make sure there will be no slacking off."

'I want to do something fun and I want to slack off. Next week are the final exams, but I don't want to study.' Feliciano briefly thought and it was not long before they arrived. After just five minutes of studying Feliciano was distracted by Ludwig's lips that looked so cute and kissable that he didn't pay any attention to the words coming out of them.

'Ludwig is strong, smart, and pretty. I could watch him all day.' Feliciano thought as he stared at Ludwig's lips and noticed that those cheeks were starting to turn red.

"Are you even listening?" Ludwig asked angrily and his cheeks were flushed. "I'm trying to help you, but yet you are distracted for some reason. Pay attention."

"I'm sorry, vee. I am not very good at paying attention to you." Feliciano replied honestly and he decided to kiss Ludwig faintly on the lips. "Your lips are still soft like silk."

Ludwig closed his blue eyes for a moment, he sighed softly, and then opened his eyes to look at Feliciano.

"I refuse to be distracted from helping you study." Ludwig stated firmly and his arms were crossed. "There is no escape from studying, Feliciano."

Feliciano silently wished that there was no such thing as studying or a history test.

",But I don't want to study." Feliciano whined and he wanted to kiss Ludwig more, but the German refused to budge and had his hands out.

"If you pass with a one hundred on the history test…I'll let you do whatever you want until the next history test." Ludwig stated bluntly and he hoped that would help. Feliciano smiled brightly, he hugged Ludwig tightly, and whispered into his ear something that caused the German to blush heavily.

"I'll try my very best." Feliciano said cheerfully after he let go of Ludwig and then asked. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Focus on studying." Ludwig managed to say and he stood up. "I have to get a glass of water."

Feliciano watched as the German walked out, he quietly followed him, and saw Ludwig gulping down water.

"I feel hot." Ludwig muttered to himself and he closed his blue eyes. "So hot and bothered over just him kissing me faintly. It is embarrassing. I can't image what would happen if we ever have sex."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. No One Noticed

**_I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Matthew is Canada's Human Name. This drabble has Matthew and Alfred. _**

**_Choices and Impulses _**

**_By waterrain_**

**_No One Noticed_**

Matthew held the gun to his head, he figured no one has noticed how far into depression he had sunk, and wondered briefly if anyone would notice that he was gone.

His twin brother Alfred has always been so popular while he has been barely even noticed at all and nearly everyone acted as if he was invisible.

"No one noticed me." Matthew whispered to himself and he closed his eyes. "Of course Alfred notices me, but he doesn't count since he is my twin brother."

'I'm sorry, Alfred.' He thought to himself and his hand was shaking. 'It is just I feel as if I'm dragging you down with me being alive.'

Alfred walked in, he saw his brother with a gun, and rushed forward knocking the gun out his hand.

"Still on safety lock. I'm not dead." Matthew muttered softly and he was hugged tightly by Alfred.

"Mattie, Mattie. What did I do wrong? Was it something I said or something? Please talk to me, Mattie. I love you. I love you, Mattie." Alfred said quickly and he held him close. "I don't want you to be dead. I need you and I want you to keep on being alive."

"No one notices me." Matthew said quietly and he closed his eyes again. "I feel as if I might as well be dead."

"Don't I count, Mattie? I love you and I care about you. Is that not enough?" Alfred asked in a low voice and he kissed his twin on the forehead along with on the right cheek. "Do I not count? Mattie, How can I help you? I could make everyone notice you and stuff. Please don't try to kill yourself again, Mattie. I love you and I guess I must not have said those words enough or something."

Matthew sighed softly and then opened his eyes to see Alfred's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I guess it will be alright as long as one person notices me. Please don't cry." Matthew told him gently and then he hugged Alfred back. "Tears do not suit you. Smile"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Lovino Tramp Stamp

**_I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Antonio is Spain's Human Name and Lovino is South Italy's Human Name. This drabble has Antonio and Lovino. _**

**_Choices and Impulses _**

**_By waterrain_**

**_Lovino Tramp Stamp_**

"What the fuck did you do to yourself, Tomato bastard?" Lovino yelled angrily, his fists were clenched, and he was glaring at Antonio's lower back. "Damnit, Why did you get a damn tramp stamp!"

On Antonio's lower back was the words 'Lovino' it was in the color of blood.

"I wanted to have your name on my lower back. Isn't it romantic?" Antonio asked cheerfully and he was smiling brightly. "I have your name on my backside. It is romantic."

"How the hell is that romantic!" Lovino yelled loudly and his cheeks were flushed. "Having my name tattooed on you."

'It is best not to let my lovely little Lovino know that I literally used a dagger to carve his name on my lower back. I had to use a mirror and it took me a bit of time for I wanted it to come out perfectly.' Antonio briefly thought and he smiled brightly. 'I'll let him think it is a tattoo. It is for the best.'

"I want everyone to know that I have someone that I already have a person whom I love deeply which is you, Lovino." Antonio commented to him and he noticed Lovino's cheeks were as red as tomato's. "You are so adorable."

"Shut up, Tomato Bastard. You have ruined your lower back by having my name."

"No, No. It is better since it has your name on it, Lovino." Antonio stated bluntly and he was smiling brightly him. "It is not ruined."

"You are fucking embarrassing." Lovino muttered into his ear and he was hugged tightly by Antonio who was smiling widely.

"I love you, Lovino." Antonio said cheerfully and he kissed Lovino on the cheeks before kissing him faintly on the lips. "You are so cute and adorable."

"Mushy bastard. I hate you." Lovino commented out loud, his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment from those words of 'I Love You', and he heard him laughing happily. "Damnit. Shut up, Antonio."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Rats Are Vermin

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Ivan is Russia's Human Name. Just a drabble of Ivan. Toris appears too.**

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Rats Are Vermin_**

Ivan hummed softly to himself as he went out to attend to his sunflower garden, but then noticed a rat was eating his sunflower and his violet eyes darkened in anger. He no longer hummed and quietly walked towards the rat that dared to devour his beloved sunflower.

"That was your last meal, da." Russia said innocently to the rat that he held in his hand, ignored the futile screaming of said rat, and squeezed tighter. "I wouldn't have cared if it was some other flower, but you devoured my precious sunflower. That is unforgivable."

Ivan squeezed tighter, the rat's blood, and guts were all over his hand.

"Anything that dares eat my beloved sunflowers will vanish, da." Ivan commented simply and he smiled innocently. "I have to wash this vermin off my hands."

Ivan dropped the now dead rat and walked away. He noticed Toris was tending to the rose garden.

"Ivan, Your hand is covered in blood." Toris said to him and he noticed the violet eyed man was smile was twisted at the moment.

"I had to take care of a vermin that dared to eat my beautiful sunflower." Ivan said simply and Toris sighed for another rat has been killed by Ivan's hand. Toris opened up the front door for him, turned on the water, and made sure there was a dry wash cloth.

"Ivan, What would happen if someone picked a sunflower from your garden?" Toris asked in a curious voice for he knows that Ivan kills rats that eat said sunflowers, but recieved only an innocent smile and a tilt of the head.

"I kill vermin that dares harm my sunflowers." Ivan commented calmly and then added. "I do not mind if it was simply looking for that is no crime, but no picking or touching of them is allowed by anyone expect by me or if I give someone permission. Do you want a sunflower? I wouldn't mind it if you wanted to pick one."

"I do not believe in picking flowers for then they would die faster even if they are placed in water." Toris told him honestly and he was stunned when Ivan hugged him.

"You are kind to the flowers, Toris." Ivan said cheerfully and he released him after a minute. "I believe that it is wrong to pick flowers."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Maybe Good Bye

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Ivan is Russia's Human Name. Pairing is Ivan and Toris. **

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Maybe Good Bye_**

Ivan held a blade cross his wrist, he didn't press down, and simply felt the coldness of the blade. He wondered briefly if it would hurt or if it wouldn't really hurt because of the amount of vodka in his system.

"Only way to find out, da." Ivan commented simply before pressing down hard on the blade and he only felt nothing. He glanced down at how blood was coming out, the blade now covered in blood, and Ivan sighed softly.

"Maybe this is Good Bye." Ivan said to himself and he placed the blade down. He stood up, walked over the sink, and ran cold water over his wrist. His violet eyes closed as he thought about the way life was going for him. Vodka is what keeps him going and moving around. It keeps him from feeling lonely.

"After all vodka bottles can't leave you." Ivan whispered softly and he can recall the night Toris left him to go back to his homeland of Lithuania to visit family it was about two years ago. To be honest Ivan doubts that Toris will return to him.

He had let his butterfly go free and could only wait to see if his butterfly will return to him or not. Sure Toris called once a day, but Ivan felt as if he wouldn't return to him. His cell ringed and Ivan used his left hand to answer it.

**_"Hello."_**

**_"Ivan, I'm back. You changed the locks and I can't come in since the door is locked."_**

Ivan rushed to the living room and opened the front down to see Toris.

"Toris, It is good to see you." Ivan said cheerfully, he hugged the smaller male tightly, and kissed him on the lips before pulling away.

"What happened to your wrist, Ivan?" Toris asked in a worried tone and he wondered what Ivan had been doing before he had arrived.

"The blade slipped, da." Ivan commented simply and he smiled at Toris. "I'm happy that you have returned."

Toris knew that Ivan is good with cutting up food and he highly doubted that it had just 'slipped', but at the moment didn't question him about it.

"I missed you." Toris told him and he kissed Ivan's wrist that was still bleeding slightly. "I will help you take care of your wrist. We can talk afterwards, okay."

'Not good bye after all.' Ivan mentally thought, he smiled for his Toris is back, and he no longer felt empty inside for Toris has come back to him.

"I missed you too." Ivan said to him and after about five minutes. His wrist was cleaned and wrapped up.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Wide Blue Eyes

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Alfred is America's Human Name and Kiku is Japan's Human Name. This drabble has Alfred and Kiku.**

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Wide Blue Eyes_**

Alfred clung tightly to Kiku, his blue eyes wide as he watched the horror movie, and didn't hear the soft sighs coming from the Japanese boy.

'Why does he watch these type of movies if they frighten him so much.' Kiku wondered to himself and he looked at how wide those blue eyes became at the 'Scary' parts. He could hear Alfred whispering 'No, No. Don't go in there you'll be killed.' and other such things.

"Alfred, I have to ask why do you keep on watching these type of movies." Kiku said calmly after the movie and he was still being clung to by the American boy.

"Because I'm trying to overcome it. I do not want avoid things in life, Kiku. I'm planning to get over this fear even if it kills me." Alfred told him bluntly, he laid his forehead onto Kiku's righter, and didn't realize that he was breathing a little on Kiku's neck only taking comfort in the presence of his Best Friend.

"I will not stop watching them because I'm not the type to just give up and down. I'm glad you are here with me, Kiku. I can fell asleep." Alfred muttered sleepily for he felt relaxed, comforted, and suddenly felt really tired. After all it had been a nine hour marathon of scary movies and it is currently five in the morning.

Kiku's cheeks were flushed, he could feel Alfred's breath on his neck, and after a minute heard the American snoring quietly.

'Might as well go with the flow.' Kiku thought to himself, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep. They were on the sofa in the living and the TV was still on.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Tickle Until Red

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This drabble has Alfred and Lovino.**

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Tickle Until Red_**

Alfred was straddled on Lovino's hips, his hands were tickling the Italian under the arm pits, and he ignored the stuttered curse words coming from Lovino's lips. He was focused on tickling the Italian and determined to make Lovino laugh.

So far there was only stuttered curse words, Alfred noticed Lovino's lips were bleeding for some reason, and he briefly wondered why.

"Stop moving your hips, Hamburger." Lovino managed to say angrily and he regretted it for the American smiled brightly.

"Does it tickle?" Alfred asked cheerfully as he purposely moved his hips back and forth on Lovino's lower area.

Lovino's cheeks were flushed, he couldn't stop a moan from coming out, and Alfred stopped moving his hips for he realized that the Italian might not be ticklish.

"I guess you are not ticklish." Alfred said carelessly, he was about to get off of Lovino, and figured it was time to get up from the Italian.

'Oh well at least he turned red like an apple.' Alfred briefly thought, but then the Italian's hands were on his hips and he stared down at Lovino with curious eyes.

"What is wrong, Lovino?" Alfred asked curiously and he received a glare.

"Fucking everything." Lovino replied bluntly, he closed his eyes, and bite down on his lip to keep back a moan. Afterwards released Alfred's hips and he had taken care of the problem with the clueless American noticing what he had caused by rocking his hips.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Pinching And Squeezing

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This drabble has Arthur and Antonio.**

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Pinching And Squeezing_**

Arthur was straddled on Antonio's hips and he smirked down at him for the one beneath was at his mercy, but to be honest he has no mercy for Antonio.

"Arthur, I didn't mean to spit in your tea." Antonio said to him and he tried to move his hips upwards to get him off, but it failed.

"That is complete and utter rubbish, Antonio." Arthur commented smoothly and he had Antonio's hands handcuffed together. "You did it on purpose just because my single toy boat crushed your so called 'Armada' of boats last week."

"You cheated by having it equipped heavily and made it look weak, but it destroyed my six precious boats." Antonio commented sulkily and he looked up at Arthur's smirking lips. "You are a cold blooded pirate. You destroyed my Armada of boats."

"Oh, I'm a pirate?" Arthur asked calmly, he was still smirking down at Antonio, and yes he was having a complete power trip at the moment. His hands went up Antonio's shirt and he squeezed his nipples harshly. "So I'm a cold blooded pirate?"

Antonio groaned in pain and he felt as if his nipples were going to be ripped off. Arthur cackled, he does enjoy having others at his mercy, and plans to have Antonio begging for mercy.

"You were the one that started it by cutting off the horn of my stuffed unicorn." Arthur said viciously and Antonio really regrets doing that for it turns out Arthur is really good at holding a grudge.

"That was six years ago. When we were ten years olds. We are now sixteen years old and you are still holding a grudge." Antonio managed to say and he bite down on his lip. Arthur glared down at him, he moved his hands to Antonio's cheeks, and pinched them firmly while glaring down at him.

"So what you bloody bastard. To me it seems as if it was yesterday you cutting off the horn of my beloved unicorn." Arthur snapped angrily and he pressed himself harder against Antonio.

"Can't you just forgive and forget?" Antonio managed to ask and he hoped that Arthur wouldn't decide to castrate him.

"Hell no. I will never forget, Antonio." Arthur said coldly and he stood up. "That unicorn had been in the family for generations and you had destroyed it by cutting off the horn. What is a unicorn without a horn?"

Arthur walked away and he didn't bother to take the handcuffs off of Antonio.

'I really shouldn't have cut off the horn from that stuffed unicorn.' Antonio thought bitterly and his body ached. 'I had thought I was being nice by making it look normal for Arthur. Like a normal stuffed horse animal.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	14. Playing With Peaches

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Yong Soo is South Korea's Human Name and Yao is China's Human Name. One Sided Yong Soo/Yao**

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Playing With Peaches_**

Yong Soo was playing with a peach tossing it up into the air and quickly catching said peach before it fell to the ground. He was humming cheerfully and then Yao walked outside to see Yong Soo.

"Stop playing with the peach." Yao said calmly as he walked over and Yong Soo smiled brightly at him. "A peach is delicate, Aru."

Yong Soo looked at the peach and noticed it had bruises despite the fact he had not allowed it to fall to the ground.

"Oh." Yong Soo commented before tossing the peach at a tree which had a sign written with the name 'Kiku' and watched as it spilled all over the sign. Yao frowned and he was about to lecture him, but then Yong Soo hugged him tightly.

"I love you." Yong Soo said cheerfully, he swiftly moved his hands down to Yao's bottom, and groped him with both hands. His legs were wrapped around Yao's legs and he kept a strong grip despite Yao struggling fiercely to break free.

"I'm being delicate with your peaches." Yong Soo commented happily and he enjoyed the feeling of Yao's bottom the most out of everything in the world.

"Let go of me, aru." Yao said angrily, he managed to lift his knee, and slammed it upwards in between Yong Soo's legs.

"Ow." Yong Soo complained and he let go of Yao. "That hurt. I was being gentle with your bottom."

"Do not grope me." Yao stated firmly and he gave Yong Soo a firm look. "I hate you."

'I must have heard wrong.' Yong Soo thought briefly before quickly hugging Yao and they fell to the ground. Yao was on the ground, he glared at Yong Soo, and silently wondered when Yong Soo will get a clue.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. Just Hug Therapy

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This drabble has Feliciano and Lovino. **

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Just Hug Therapy _**

Feliciano was smiling brightly as he was hugging his older twin and felt happy that Lovino seemed to be completely mellow after thirty minutes of hugging. He is always able to grab Lovino into a hug and keep him in one.

'Hug therapy helps him calm down. I forgot why he was upset, but at least now he is all better. Thanks to my hug therapy.' Feliciano mentally thought and Lovino's chin was on top of Feliciano's head. Lovino's eyes were closed, he felt tired, and just used Feliciano's head like a table. 'He is no longer tense and doesn't look upset anymore.'

"Brother, I give Ludwig kiss therapy." Feliciano commented cheerfully and he wondered why Lovino suddenly screamed out 'I will kill that potato bastard!'. He watched as his older twin raced away, yelling angrily about having to kill a perverted German, and Feliciano blinked his eyes in confusion for who was his twin talking about...

"Oh, Well. I'll make some pasta." Feliciano said happily as he walked into the kitchen and decided when his brother returned that he will give him another hug. "I wonder why brother was so upset when I mentioned giving Ludwig kiss therapy. Maybe brother wants to be kissed on the cheeks too?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. Still Have Me

**_I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Yong Soo is South Korea's Human Name and Yao is China's Human Name. One Sided Yong Soo/Yao. Side Note Kiku is Japan's Human Name. _**

**_Choices and Impulses _**

**_By waterrain_**

**_Still Have Me_**

Yao was in Kiku's old bedroom, laying down on the semi-dusty blanket, and on the bed were several empty bottles of sake. His eyes were closed and Yao felt as if he was falling down, but yet he was laying down on Kiku's old bed.

He could faintly hear the door open and Yao tried to sit up, but felt a strong wave of dizziness and fell back down after a moment.

"Aniki." Yong Soo said as he laid down on top of him and then he moved his hands behind to caress Yao's back.

"You still have me, Aniki." Yong Soo muttered into Yao's ear and kissed his right ear gently.

"Leave me alone." Yao managed to say and he tried to push Yong Soo off, but failed. "Go away, aru."

"You should be happy and smiling, Aniki." Yong Soo commented in a low voice and then he kissed Yao's damp cheeks. "Instead of shedding tears over Kiku."

Yao closed his eyes, he didn't want to deal with his youngest brother Yong Soo, and he felt miserable. Kiku left for the United States Of America and refused to give a location along with saying 'Do not look for me'.

"I'm happy he is not here anymore." Yong Soo said cheerfully, his hands wandered down Yao's backside, and groped him. "Just you and me now, Aniki."

Yao tried to say something, but then his words were muffled for Yong Soo was kissing him deeply. He tried to protest and move him off, but his body felt weak and his mind was pretty unfocussed because of the alcohol in his system.

"I'm here." Yong Soo told him as he exposed Yao's shoulders and started to mark his older brother's neck with hickies.

"I care about you." Yong Soo said calmly as he moved his hands up Yao's shirt, didn't hear Yao's protesting that action, and he toyed with Yao's nipples.

"I love you the most." Yong Soo stated happily as he pulled Yao's shirt up and his lips traveled down to the hard nipples.

'When Kiku was here Yong Soo was a bit more behaved.' Yao mentally thought and he tried to close his legs, but Yong Soo's knee was in between them.

"I know you love me, Aniki. Since I love you." Yong Soo told him cheerfully and he kissed various locations on Yao's chest.

"Stop touching me. I hate it." Yao stated firmly and he could feel the alcohol wearing off.

'Must have heard him wrong.' Yong Soo briefly thought as he moved his knee along with moving his hands to touch Yao's thighs. He briefly noticed that Yao's face was flushed.

"Knock it off." Yao said angrily as Yong Soo slowly touched his thighs and smiled at him brightly.

"Your skin is so soft, warm, and I can't stop touching." Yong Soo said happily and he closed his eyes for touching Yao felt really wonderful.

'Change of tactics.' Yao thought briefly as he felt a hand going under his underwear.

"Kiku." Yao moaned softly while arching his back up, Yong Soo moved his hand away Yao's lower region, and got off of his older brother.

"Do you want Kiku to do what I did to you?" Yong Soo asked quietly and his heart hurt slightly.

"No." Yao replied simply and he sat up. His chest still exposed, he had a hand on his forehead, and then looked at Yong Soo. "I just want all of us to be normal brothers. Kiku hates me for some reason and you love more than what one would feel towards a sibling. Polar opposites."

Yong Soo smiled brightly, he had toned out Yao after the 'No', and felt glad that Yao does not want Kiku.

"I love you, Aniki." Yong Soo commented happily and he hugged him tightly. "I'm still here. I will not ever leave you like Kiku."

'I wish you had left instead of Kiku.' Yao silently thought to himself and decided not to say that sentence out loud for that would have been too cruel.

**_Please Review and Thank You._**

**_Aniki is a Japanese honorable term for an older brother or a superior._**


	17. Very Messy Eater

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This drabble has Matthew and Alfred. **

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Very Messy Eater_**

Matthew was embarrassed for his brother Alfred and he couldn't look for the sight was terrible.

"You really shouldn't eat in such a messy manner." Matthew said quietly, he noticed that some people were staring at his brother in a creepy manner, and had a feeling Alfred didn't even care.

'He loves attention whether it is positive or negative.' Matthew briefly thought and sighed softly. 'His ego is larger the largest Nation on earth. He is the vainest person in the world and his smile is like a Hollywood one.'

"Did you say something, Mattie?" Alfred asked in between eating his vanilla Ice Cream and Matthew cringed.

"Nothing just finish your Ice Cream, Alfred." Matthew replied softly, he looked away for his brother was back to eating, and personally didn't want to see the sight.

"Your lips look as if you had someone cummed on them. I would like it if I can add more to your lips." Francis said smoothly to Alfred and it was not Alfred who punched Francis after those words. It had been Matthew who punched Francis in the stomach. Alfred paid for the seven Vanilla Ice Creams that he had ate, Francis quickly left, and Matthew was sighing heavily to himself.

"Wow, Mattie. I can't believe you just punched someone." Alfred commented before licking the Ice Cream off his lips. "So what did that guy say anyway? I was not paying attention."

'Clueless and a complete space case at times.' Matthew thought to himself and he decided against telling or explaining what Francis had meant.

"I was wondering how come you are better looking than me?" Matthew asked calmly, he didn't want to answer the question, and knew for sure his brother would always pick talking about himself over anything else.

Alfred went on and on listing off why he was better looking than Matthew. To be honest Matthew was not paying attention and it didn't matter for he wouldn't be able to get a word in when Alfred is boasting about having 'A sexy and heroic body' along with 'I'm better looking than you because...'. It went on and on. Matthew mainly just nodded and lost in his thoughts until he heard the words of...

"And that is why I'm better looking than you." Alfred said cheerfully and Matthew was amazed that it is dark out already. "Don't worry you are better looking than anyone else expect me of course. You are my brother after all so you look better than anyone else expect me."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	18. Stop Doing That

**_I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. One Sided Yong Soo/Yao. _**

**_Choices and Impulses _**

**_By waterrain_**

**_Stop Doing That_**

Yao was moaning in his sleep, breathing heavily, and his legs were open. He woke up after climaxing and his lower area felt wet. Yao slowly opened his eyes, mind still not awake, and he covered a yawn.

'Have to change my sheets.' Yao briefly thought and he wondered how long it has been since this event occurred. His mind quickly woke up after a moment of thinking and he swiftly tossed the blanket off. In between Yao's legs was Yong Soo.

'I should have known.' Yao mentally thought, his eyebrows twitched in annoyance, and cheeks flushed red. 'I locked the door, but he must have picked the lock.'

"Stop doing that." Yao snapped at him and Yong Soo ignored him.

"You taste good, Aniki." Yong Soo commented cheerfully and he was shoved away by Yao who was fully awake.

"I do not care." Yao said bluntly, he closed his legs, and had them close to his body. "Go away."

'He meant to say I do care a lot. I'll get have something to eat.' Yong Soo thought to himself, he smiled brightly, and left Yao's bedroom.

**_Please Review and Thank You._**

**_Aniki is a Japanese honorable term for an older brother or a superior._**


	19. Grope And Run

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This drabble has Francis, Ivan, and Arthur. **

**Choices and Impulses **

**By waterrain**

**_Grope And Run_**

Francis had been dared by Arthur to grope the first male that goes to the scarf section and he was sure that some ugly guy would show up to look at the scarf's. Arthur was watching from a distance positive that the Russian man Ivan would soon be at the scarf section.

'Heh, Serves Francis right for groping my ass.' Arthur briefly thought and he knew about Ivan was from his cousin Alfred who had to work with the Russian. 'I still can't believe that cousin of mine managed to become a cop.'

Francis saw a man with beautiful violet eyes, skin as white as snow, and he was grateful that the one who came into the scarf section was not ugly.

'Not ugly at all.' Francis mentally thought as he used his right hand and groped the man with those lovely violet eyes. 'Very nice ass.'

"Did you just grope me, da?" Ivan asked innocently and his violet eyes darkened in anger. "You touched me without my permission. I'm off duty so it would be okay to hit you with my small pipe of justice, da."

Ivan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, but heavy pipe and Francis eyes widened in horror.

'Are those blood stains?' Francis wondered briefly before running away and he didn't look back.

'Bloody hell.' Arthur briefly thought and he decided to sneak away for that Ivan had a blood-thirsty air around him at the moment. 'How the hell did Ivan become a police officer?'

Ivan closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and then put his pipe back into his pocket.

'I will find out the name of the man who touched me. I will find his house and then when I get there. I will figure out what I should do to him.' Ivan thought to himself and he smiled innocently. 'No one gets away with touching me. I enjoy being a cop for it makes things easy to find people and track them down.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	20. No Wasted Energy

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This drabble has Feliks, Toris, and Francis. **

**Choices and Impulses**

**No Wasted Energy **

**By waterrain**

"Like don't touch me." Feliks said flatly and he was bored at the moment for his Best Friend Toris is running a bit late.

"You are not resisting. Just protesting like a cute kitten with no claws." Francis commented smoothly as he caressed Feliks's back and his knee was between Felik's legs.

"Cause I totally don't want to waste my energy." Feliks stated bluntly and he wondered when Toris will show up. Francis groped his bottom with both hands while grinning. "Like don't grope me. I don't like you groping my tight and sexy ass."

Feliks could hear footsteps, he had a feeling it was his Toris, and decided to be loud now.

"Help me, Toris! A pervert like got me! Save me from this pervert my sexy hero! Save the naughty cat girl that is me from this pervert man!" Feliks called out loudly, Francis blinked in confusion, and within seconds he was knocked out by Toris.

"Oh, Toris. You are totally my hero." Feliks said cheerfully as he hugged Toris who sighed softly and noticed that Feliks was wearing a cat girl outfit along with wearing high heeled black boots. "I was like a damsel in distress and you are my hero. You were so amazing. You knocked him out with one punch, Toris."

"Feliks, Why did you chose an alley as a meet up point?" Toris asked calmly and he noticed the blond was smiling brightly.

"Cause I figured a pervert would save up and you would save me. I was like waiting for you." Feliks replied happily as he hugged Toris tighter and added. "If he tried to like strip me or something. I would have totally put my high heeled boots to a different use."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	21. He Is Mine

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This drabble has Ivan, Yong Soo, and Yao.**

**Choices and Impulses**

**He Is Mine**

**By waterrain**

"Stay away from my Aniki." Yong Soo said bluntly, his arms were crossed, and he couldn't look at the Russian for he was not ready to see the scary look.

"Yao will be become mine in time." Ivan commented innocently and he tilted his head. "You are just his younger brother, da."

"Aniki belongs to me and only me. Not some Russian that steals his panda bear underwear." Yong Soo stated loudly and he bite down on his lip. "You are just a creepy and scary stalker. Stalking my pretty Aniki."

Ivan frowned at him and he had a feeling that Yong Soo is a bit similar to his creepy little sister who loves him in a wrong way since they are siblings after all.

'I have no wish to marry my little sister.' Ivan briefly thought and he shook his head. 'It is wrong for siblings to love one another in a sexual way and it is wrong for one sibling to wish to marry their own sibling.'

"I was not stalking. I was gathering information so that I can know Yao better." Ivan said smoothly and he smiled innocently. "I was not stalking him. Just getting to know him, da."

Yong Soo shivered for those violet eyes were getting scarier by the moment and he gathered up his courage to speak again.

"Aniki is mine. He belongs to me and no way will he ever be with you." Yong Soo stated cheerfully, he was suddenly grabbed by Ivan, and those violet eyes looked murderous. "He will take my side over your side."

"Ivan put my little brother down." Yao said firmly as he walked closer, his lips were in a shape of a frown, and Yong Soo was dropped. "What are you doing here?"

Yong Soo decided to hug Yao from behind and held onto him tightly while ignoring the murderous stares coming from Ivan.

"Just wandering around. I'll be going now, da." Ivan commented smoothly, he walked away, and inside his jacket pocket was a pair of Yao's panda bear underwear.

"I love you." Yong Soo told him before feeling Yao's chest and his hands were grabbed.

"Stop touching me there." Yao said in an irritated voice.

"Can I touch your bottom?" Yong Soo asked innocently and Yao turned around.

"No. Why can't you behave yourself? I have told you if you see that Russian to hide." Yao replied firmly and he pushed Yong Soo away. "You never listen to me, aru. Stop touching me."

Yong Soo was not paying attention, he was smiling, and felt like he won against that stalking creep that stalks his older brother.

'Aniki took my side.' Yong Soo thought happily and nothing could bring him down.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	22. My Dear Lover

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This drabble has Ivan and Alfred. Alfred x Ivan and Ivan x Alfred.**

**Choices and Impulses**

**My Dear Lover**

**By waterrain**

Alfred's arms were around Ivan's hips, his knee in between the Russian's legs, and he had his lips pressed softly against Ivan's right cheek.

"Hey, Ivan."

"Da?"

"Your cheek feels hot."

"Because your lips are hot."

"I have hot lips. I'm hot lips. Funny, right? Remember the Tv Show MASH that I made you watch?"

Alfred pulled away and chuckled while pressing Ivan farther against the door.

"Only you can talk about Television at a time like this Alfred."

The American smiled brightly before moving his lips to Ivan's left cheek and he moved his knee away from between the Russian's legs. Alfred pressed his lower regions against Ivan's and they groaned quietly.

"Got to keep quiet, right? Because of your creepy little sister."

Ivan half heartily attempted to push Alfred away, but the American held firm and moved his lips to Ivan's. The sounds were muffled, Alfred rubbing up against the Russian, and he could feel Ivan's hands cupping his bottom.

"Ugh." Alfred moaned quietly, he was now the one against the door, and Ivan was smiling at him.

"We are alone, da."

"You said your sisters were-"

Ivan kissed Alfred on the lips, he unbuttoned the American's shirt, and his hands were pinching Alfred's cold nipples.

"I'll warm you up, Alfred."

"You could turn on the heater."

Ivan moved his lips down to Alfred's right nipple, he kissed it briefly, and then begun to lick it in a circular motion.

"Mm, Ivan."

Alfred's pants were unzipped by Ivan and pulled down to his knees.

"You are not wearing any underwear, Alfred."

"I didn't feel like it."

Ivan's pants were unzipped by the American and pulled down to his knees.

"You are not wearing any underwear either, Ivan."

Alfred moaned as the Russian rubbed up against him, Ivan felt the American's legs open up farther, and his length was able to rub more thoroughly on Alfred's hard manhood.

"I wanted to have none on today, Alfred."

Ivan felt Alfred's hands cupping his bottom and felt those hands roaming eagerly.

"Your ass is nice like always, Ivan."

"Your dick is hard like always, Comrade."

Alfred moaned lewdly, his hips buckling forward, and he decided to have his left leg wrapped around Ivan's waist.

"Of course because of you, Ivan."

"Why did you move your hand from my ass."

Alfred's hands begun to rub Ivan's nipples and he grinned widely as the Russian moaned softly.

"Because your nipples are really sensitive, Ivan."

Ivan found himself chest first against the door. He couldn't stop moaning for the American's hands were rubbing, teasing, and toying with his nipples.

"Ivan, I love your moaning."

Alfred moved his left hand, he licked his fingers thoroughly, and moved one finger inside of the Russian. After a moment moved the second and third before moving slowly.

"Why do you bother preparing me? I do not prepare you, Alfred."

"Because I'm a hero while you are my villain."

Ivan groaned as Alfred's manhood slowly entered inside of him, he moved his hands backwards, and had his hands on the American's hips.

"Move faster, Alfred."

"Okay."

Alfred moved his hands to Ivan's length and begun to rub the throbbing member while moving at a faster pace inside of the Russian.

"I'm going to fill you up, Ivan." Alfred moaned as he moved deeper inside and could feel pre-cum on his hands from the Russian's dick. "We can climax at the same time."

Ivan could feel Alfred's hard nipples against his back, the hand moving faster, and he could feel the American moving rapidly inside of him.

"Alfred."

"Ivan."

Alfred came inside of Ivan and he could feel the juices on his hands. The American moved out and Ivan turned around to lean back against the door.

"I'll clean you up, Ivan."

The Russian watched as Alfred got on his knees and went lips first to his dripping length. He felt Alfred kissing his tip tenderly, licking the sacs, and moaned when the American decided to deep throat. His legs spread father apart to allow Alfred more space and knees felt slightly weak.

Ivan felt himself growing harder, he moved inside of the American's mouth, and came. The Russian watched as Alfred licked the remaining cum off his lips.

"You taste good, Ivan."

Alfred decided to move his lips to Ivan's hole that was filled with the juices. He moved his tongue in and out while listening to Ivan lewd moaning.

"Odd, but feels good Alfred."

Alfred's tongue moved in and out at a rapid pace. Ivan was moaning, his hips buckling, and he came onto the American's blond hair.

"Let's go to the bed, Alfred."

The American nodded and they walked to Ivan's bed. Alfred laid down on his back, he looked at the Russian with a slight smirk, and then said to him.

"Ivan just get inside of me already."

Alfred spread his legs completely and back arched. Ivan laid down on top of him, his lips on the American's nipples, and gently bite them.

"Impatience, da. Impatience like always my dear American lover."

Ivan moved his slicked manhood inside of Alfred, hands on the American's red nipples, and he watched Alfred's expression. After a few rounds they were tired and Ivan fell asleep first before the American.

"My dear Russian lover." Alfred muttered softly as he looked down at Ivan's sleeping face and decided to hold him in his arms. "Good night. At least we didn't watch scary movies before having sex. Otherwise I would be pissed that you went to sleep before me."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
